the_sonfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Empire
Second Empire is the third episode of The Son. It aired on April 15, 2017. Official Synopsis Young Eli trains as a warrior, but makes enemies in 1849. In 1915, Eli and Phineas struggle to help the family in Austin while Pete faces his demons. Plot 1915 Phineas fills Eli in on the details about their potential investor in Austin, a man named William Philpott. He fancies himself as a "renegade," and Phineas advises Eli to kiss up to Philpott. At an Austin hotel, Eli and Phineas meet Fred Bernhauer, who takes him to meet Philpott. Over lunch, Philpott admits that he is meeting Eli under false pretences. He has no intention of investing in the oil derrick due to Eli's financial situation, and his belief that there is no oil to be found in the Rio Grande Valley. Philpott simply wanted to meet the famous Colonel Eli McCullough. Eli has a fantasy about scalping Philpott. Jeannie investigates the shed where Cesar was held and finds blood. Sally catches her and orders her out of the shed and back to the house. In town, Maria asks Pete if he knows anything about Cesar's disappearance. Pete tells her he knows nothing. After lunch, Phineas raises the issue of selling off land to raise money for the oil derrick, but Eli again refuses and storms off. Fred Bernhauer approaches Phineas and invites him for a drink, telling him he had nothing to do with Philpott's actions. Some of the Mexican Sediciosos, led by Aniceto Pizaña, enter Texas and go to the home of Pedro García. They are welcomed, and Aniceto talks in private with Pedro. Aniceto tells Pedro about the night his men attacked Eli's oil derrick, and that Cesar became separated from his group. Pedro warns Aniceto against targeting the McCulloughs, afraid his family will be caught in the crossfire. Aniceto has no intention of giving up the fight, and demands supplies from Pedro. 1849 Eli is introduced to a Comanche warrior named Escute. Toshaway tells Eli that Escute will teach him the ways of the Comanche. His first attempts are not successful as he attempts to ride a horse and fails. After returning from a hunting expedition, he smiles at Prairie Flower. The exchange does not go unnoticed by her friends, who laugh at Prairie Flower, causing her to angrily throw a tool at Eli. That night, Prairie Flower visits Eli in his tent and tells him not to flirt with her in public. One of the Comanche warriors, Charges the Enemy, plans to marry Prairie Flower once he pays a dowry. If he were to find out about Eli and Prairie Flower's relationship, he would kill Eli. 1915 Eli pays a visit to an old flame, Ingrid. Her husband is at work, and the two have sex. At the McCullough Ranch, Sally tells Pete that Jeannie was in the shed and saw the blood. Asking Pete if he is keeping anything from her, Pete angrily storms out. Drinking whiskey, Pete asks Tom Sullivan how many men he has killed. Tom tries to console Pete, but he rebuffs the advice and drives off. Sally watches him go. 1849 Charges the Enemy watches Prairie Flower leave Eli's tent after the two have sex. The next day, Eli learns to defend against arrows with a shield. Charges the Enemy uses a real arrow instead of a training one, which cuts Eli's face. The two fight, and it is broken up by Toshaway. Eli vows to kill Charges the Enemy, but Toshaway calls it a foolish plan to attack someone you cannot beat. 1915 Eli confides to Ingrid that he may have to sell the ranch, and worries about what he will leave behind for his family. In a dream, Eli seeks Toshaway's advice. He tells Eli that it is better to look after the family he has than to worry about the legacy he will leave. Maria watches as Aniceto loads tools into a wagon, and confronts Pedro about his support of the rebels. In Austin, Eli finally tells Phineas to sell land to the Midkiff family. Pete finds himself at the grave he dug for Cesar and begins digging up the body. He is stopped by Sally and Tom. Sally pulls Pete away while Tom prepares to move Cesar's body to a new location. Category:Season 1 Episodes